


Darkness

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Clint over the years had heard. 

About his maker's decent to darkness. 

He had always thought Damon was a little dark.

Clint always became melancholic when hearing about Damon.

The man who taught him every thing. 

Natasha was always there to comfort him.

He kept away from Damon to protect her.

His mentor had changed. 

Life had changed him.

He hopes there is a shred of the man he knew.


End file.
